Dumbledore's Neice
by Aristotle's pen
Summary: Takes place when the Maurauders were at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's neice befriends Remus, Sirius, James, Peter & Lily and she developes an unlikely 'friendship' with one of the Maurauders... Hehe... Please R&R! Thank you! Rated PG-13 for safety (most probably
1. Levitation, Werewolves & Baths

Dumbledore's Neice ------------------

Takes place when the Maurauders were at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's neice befriends Remus, Sirius, James, Peter & Lily and she developes an unlikely 'friendship' with one of the Maurauders... Hehe... Please R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or the VERY foxy Sirius or charming Remus and the rest or I wouldn't be writing at FANfiction dot net would I? Sincerely, Aristotle's Pen.

Chapter 1: Levitation, Werewolves & Baths

"Eek!" came a cry from above. A girl with long, jet-black curled hair was falling from the fourth floor of the Hogwarts school building, knocking into & breaking several gargoyle statues, letting out cries of pain along the way.

"Aack!" screeched the girl.

"Oof!"

The girl, whom the Maurauders recognised as Lynnie Dumbledore, 6th year Ravenclaw, had landed neatly ontop of James, who was now sprawled out on the Hogwart's school grounds. All four of them knew Lynnie well, her reputation as a klutz was extremely well-known & the fact that she was Dumbledore's neice made her one of the most recognised faces in Hogwarts, next to Sirius' of course.

Lynnie's long hair was a mess, her robes had ripped in the fall, her glasses had been knocked off and her fierce green eyes now looked incredibly disoriented. James' normally messy black hair was now messier, if that was possible. Sirius was fighting back laughter. Remus' beautiful brown eyes twinkled, he was evidently amused by all this. Peter was helping James to his feet looking deadpan.

It was James who spoke first.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he demanded, infuriated, rubbing his sore back (where she landed).

Lynnie looked around, confused. Then realisation struck her.

"OH! Well... Funny story... IkindawaspractisinglevitationinFlitwick'sclassbutsomeonepushedmeoutthewindowandIfell.Youmakeareallygoodcushionbytheway." she said hurriedly.

"Huh?" All four boys had not understood a word she said.

"I was practising levitation charms in Flitwick's class but someone pushed me out the window. I lost concentration & fell. You make a really good cushion, by the way." she said slowly, rephrasing some parts.

Three of the boys burst out laughing at her last comment as it indicated James was fat. James, however, scowled. He glared at her and was about to retort something but before the words had left his mouth, an annoying voice piped up from behind him.

"Well, well, well... Vandalism to school property... You can expect this to be reported, Potter."

"Snivellus, keep your big, over-stuffed nose out of this..." growled James to Serverus Snape who was standing near them.

"I don't doubt that you have some lame excuse to this as always." replied Snape cooly.

"Well, slimeball, HE doesn't." retorted Sirius. "SHE does." he added pointedly, nodding toward Lynnie.

The boys parted, giving Snape full view of Lynnie, who had been hidden from his range of vision.

"Dragging the headmaster's neice into this will not save your sorry behind, Potter. I highly doubt she has any connection to a broken school building. As I recall, if there are any MORE complaints about you, you will be expelled. Am I right?"

James & Sirius let out a low growl together but the next comeback was from neither of them.

"Well, I AM involved, so sue me. And no, I will not be expelled, Snivelly, neither Potter. I can asure you that. Now get going. Its time for your bath, judging by the condition of your hair."

Snape turned a faint pink, turned around & left. The boys turned to face Lynnie, who had an expression on her face that it was no big deal.

"Aren't you scared of Serverus?" asked Peter, timidly.

"No, why would I be?" questioned Lynnie.

"I'm sure you know as well as we do the Snivellus is involved with the dark arts. He can come after you whenever he wants. And since you are a girl, he is at a great advantage." replied Remus.

At this, Lynnie Dumbledore looked highly offended. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

"Um... N-No..." stammered Remus, unsure of what to say.

"Well, for YOUR information..." she stood up. The boys saw she had inherited Dumbledore's height. She was taller than Sirius and THAT was saying something. "I know how to take care of myself, werewolf. Yes, I know you're a werewolf." she added, looking at their surprised faces. "I suggest you four learn to do the same."

With that Lynnie stalked off, her long hair swishing behind her.

"You don't think she'll tell do you?" asked Remus quietly.

"How did she know?" asked Peter.

"HOW DARE SHE SAY WE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES!" cried Sirius and James together, infuriated.

A/N: I WANT MY REVIEWS! I will reply 2 u if i have the time in a separate chapter. JUST REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!! (no one reviews) FINE, BE THAT WAY! AVADA KEDAVRA!!! (readers only get nosebleed) phoey... 


	2. Spills, Bees & Confusing Letters

Takes place when the Maurauders were at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's neice befriends Remus, Sirius, James, Peter & Lily and she developes an unlikely 'friendship' with one of the Maurauders... Hehe... Please R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or the VERY foxy Sirius or charming Remus and the rest or I wouldn't be writing at FANfiction dot net would I? Sincerely, Aristotle's Pen.

Chapter 2: Spills, Bees & Confusing Letters

Later that day, during dinner, the Maurauders saw Lynnie again. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, desperately sponging up her spilt pumpkin juice. As said, she's a total klutz. Her friend, Ally Letta of Hufflepuff, was helping her mop up the water from a broken vase (which she had toppled over earlier). Remus was nervous, he hoped she wouldn't tell his dark secret. The other boys were more concerned about how many of their secrets she knew.

The Maurauders decided to talk to her about these issues the first chance they had, which would be in a joint History of Magic lesson they had with Ravenclaw the following morning. The next day, they noticed that for someone so well-known, she seemed to be quite alone. She didn't talk to many people besides Ally Letta & Reene Letterman (Hufflepuff). Many people wanted to sit with her but she chose to sit alone at the very back of the class.

Though Sirius knew it was completely irrelevant, he couldn't help noticing that she was quite, well, cute. The few freckles she had made her look innocent and despite the fact she was wearing glasses, which were in very poor condition, her eyes were always bright and sparkling. She seemed to be very athletic as her body was well toned. Sirius found himself starring at her, unable to concentrate on anything else.

About 15 minutes into the lesson (Lynnie was actually taking notes), the boys pelted her with paper wads to get her attention. Surprisingly, she caught most of the wads & threw them back at the boys very acurately. She flashed a big grin and nodded at them, indicating she was asking what they wanted.

James hastily scrawled a note. This is what it read:

you wont tell about remus' secret will you? how did you find out? how much do you know about us anyway?-james

He folded it into a paper aeroplane and threw it to Lynnie. She caught it rather gracefully, which was VERY unexpected (They were expecting her to fall off her chair in attempt to catch it). She replied even more hastily . This is what it read:

of course wont tell. what think i am? tell rest later.-lynnie

They pondered what this meant for awhile then they understood. They looked up. Lynnie was back to taking notes on the Goblin Rebelion.

"Busy little bee isn't she?" remarked Peter.

A/N:Please review or i will not continue from Chapter 7. REVIEW YOU FOOLISH MORTALS!!!! ahem... please???? 


	3. Secrets, Blackmail, Socks & 'Lynn'

Takes place when the Maurauders were at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's neice befriends Remus, Sirius, James, Peter & Lily and she developes an unlikely 'friendship' with one of the Maurauders... Hehe... Please R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or the VERY foxy Sirius or charming Remus and the rest or I wouldn't be writing at FANfiction dot net would I? Sincerely, Aristotle's Pen.

Chapter 3: Secrets, Blackmail, Socks & 'Lynn'

As Sirius, Remus, Petur & James left the classroom they saw Lynnie waiting for them.

"Tell all you know about us." said Peter, trying to sound threatening but failing miserably.

Lynnie raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, it was pretty easy to work out- he disapears every full moon, basic traits of a werewolf trying to cover up his 'secret'."

"What else do you know?" asked Sirius.

"You three are trying to become animagi. Its quite obvious."

"You're good." mumbled James, looking worried all of a sudden. "You won't tell will you?"

"I WON'T TELL. Believe me. I have my own secrets as well, you know. I wouldn't want that to be spilt."

James must still have looked disbelieving because she added "Okay, how about I tell you my secrets. If I spill yours, you can spill mine, like... um... blackmail!"

The Maurauders all nodded at this suggestion.

"Well, for one thing, I'm half siren. For another, I already AM an animagi. Happy now?" she said casually, like someone saying that they were wearing socks today.

The Maurauders looked impressed. Lynnie smiled. "I got to go for Muggle Studies. Bye!"

"Bye Lynnie." they chorused.

Lynnie had started to jog away. She shouted over her shoulder " CALL ME LYNN!"

A/N: If I don't get more than 20 reviews, you will not get any more chappies after chap 7. I MEAN IT!!! flames are welcome, JUST REVIEW THE BLOODY THING!!! 


	4. Prejudice to the Siren

Takes place when the Maurauders were at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's neice befriends Remus, Sirius, James, Peter & Lily and she developes an unlikely 'friendship' with one of the Maurauders... Hehe... Please R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or the VERY foxy Sirius or charming Remus and the rest or I wouldn't be writing at FANfiction dot net would I? Sincerely, Aristotle's Pen.

Chapter4: Prejudice to the Siren

The four Maurauders took a seat near the fireplace in the Griffindor common room. Only Erik Finnigan and Larry Patil were in there, besides them, playing chess. Larry was losing marvelously. Remus took interest in watching the game for awhile but got bored; Larry was a hopeless player.

He sat down on a gigantic beanbag near the 3 other Maurauders. James and Sirius were playing exploding snap. Peter was quietly munching on a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate.

The round of exploding snap was quick to finish-James was too sharp. The boys began talking about random things. Somehow, their conversation ended up talking about beast mix wizard blood. This lead to talking about Lynnie.

"What's so bad about being half siren?" asked James, not really understanding the current discusion.

"Sirens are feared as their voices & beauty can enchant many things & most of the sirens are under the command of Voldermort. Many were killed, now there are only 2 colonies of remaining sirens in the world." said Remus knowledgebly, looking sympathetic.

"Wow..." muttered Sirius.

"Try to immagine living your whole life knowing what might happen if that someone knew your birth you might be killed. That's probably what Lynn feels." remarked Remus.

"But she's not evil, why would they kill her?" asked Peter.

"Prejudice mainly. Alot despise sirens now, and would kill her like they would to a pure siren. If she isn't killed, she's in store for a life filled with people treating her with spite and malice." stated Remus.

"She really is trusting us with alot...." mumbled Sirius, looking thoughtful. "We can't let her down."

A/N: You should have come to expect my pestering for reviews by now, so here it is: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! tq 


	5. The New Maurauder, Skarlin

Takes place when the Maurauders were at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's neice befriends Remus, Sirius, James, Peter & Lily and she developes an unlikely 'friendship' with one of the Maurauders... Hehe... Please R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or the VERY foxy Sirius or charming Remus and the rest or I wouldn't be writing at FANfiction dot net would I? Sincerely, Aristotle's Pen.

Chapter 5: The New Maurauder, Skarlin.

Later that night, the boys were finishing their work for the day. Peter and James were writing down fake predictions for the next week to be handed in as Divination homework the following day. Remus, who had already finished his homework, was practicing stunning & revival spells on James' owl, who looked quite sick, which was understandable as it had come back from delivering a letter only to be stunned repeatedly. Sirius was hexing some cushions so that whoever sat on it would appear to have farted. While in the process of testing one of the hexed cushions, Sirius had an idea.

"Why don't we make Lynn a Maurauder? She's already an animagi.. She can help train us & she can help take care of Moony."

Remus turned quite red. "Um... Well... I can take care of myself... Besides, we don't know what form she takes."

"Come on, let her be the first girl Maurauder. She's cool." argued James, evidently on Sirius' side.

"Yeah! Let her, Moony!" piped in Peter.

"Fine. I'm out-numbered anyway." scowled Remus.

The next day, the boys wasted no time in asking Lynn what form she took. Before she could sit down for breakfast, there they were asking her what form she took. Except that they all spoke at once so it sounded like this: "Lywhnn hiat mornforming youyout youake". The answer they got once they had asked her properly was "Red-tipped falcon".

This lead to another discussion weather she should be a Maurauder or not. Now that Sirius wasn't suggesting that Remus couldn't take care of himself, Remus was all for the idea as well. Naturally, she agreed to becoming a Maurauder.

"Mr Moony, do the honours of telling her the rules." said James.

"Rule 1: Never befriend a Slytherin.  
Rule 2: Never reveal any Maurauder bussiness to non-Maurauders.  
Rule 3: Always vote to make a decision, a decision isn't made until all agree.  
Rule 4: (the last one) Solemnly swear you are up to no good." said Remus

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." said Lynn, smirking.

The Maurauders told her everything, from how to get to the shrieking shack to the Maurauder's map,in which she would later put a charm on it so it could have some of her thoughts. Finally, they came down to deciding what her Maurauder name should be.

"How about Scarlet?" suggested Peter. "You are red-tipped after all..."

"Naw, but that has possibilities. How's Skarlin?" suggested Sirius.

"Skarlin. I like Skarlin. Skarlin it is!" announced Lynnie.

A/N: If you review & ask ever so nicely, I will include you in the story & you will have a VERY NICE ROLE of YOUR CHOICE. Dont review & i asure you that you will not meet Sirius/James/Remus/Peter/Lily etc. in this ficcy AT ALL. (its an empty threat but WHATEVER.)ps: sory about the chappies getting kinda short, IM WORKING ON IT!!! IM ONLY 13 YOU KNOW!!! 


	6. Hair Straighteners, Sickening Potions & ...

Takes place when the Maurauders were at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's neice befriends Remus, Sirius, James, Peter & Lily and she developes an unlikely 'friendship' with one of the Maurauders... Hehe... Please R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or the VERY foxy Sirius or charming Remus and the rest or I wouldn't be writing at FANfiction dot net would I? Sincerely, Aristotle's Pen.

Chapter 6: Hair Straighteners, Sickening Potions & Nail Varnish Remover - Random Fun for The Maurauders

That afternoon, during double potions with Ravenclaw, they saw Lily sitting with Lynn. Lynn looked somewhat different today. He normally messy, curly hair was straight and tidy. This made quite a difference on Lynnie, you could actually see & appreciate her features.

"Wot' choo done thoo 'or hair?" interogated James, his mouth half full of apple pie, spraying a few crumbs.

"I got in a fight with Alana Prene. You know, that Slytherin girl who looks like an overgrown donkey. She tried the full-body bind on me, but she missed and got my hair. Full-body binds seem to be good for straigtening hair for some reason..." she looked thoughtful.

"But you should have seen Prene! Lynn had her arms Transfigured into octopus tentacles!" added Lily excitedly.

"The look rather suited her." remarked Lynnie still TRYING to look thoughtful, fighting back laughter.

"That was a pretty tough spell, I'm surprised you could do it." remarked Lily.

"I'm naturally gifted at Transfiguration, especially at animal Transfiguration." Lynn exchanged a sly look with her fellow Maurauders.

Sirius and James took the workbench next to the two L's. Remus & Peter were behind Sirius & James. Peter was having alot of problems with with his antidote for Lobalug venom. It was supposed to be bright blue but now was a murky gray. Remus began checking everything to find out what had gone wrong and to find a possible way to 'cure' it.

Lynn's luck at concocting the antidote was also foul. First, she added an ounce too much of squid eye, causing the potion to whirl nauseatingly. Lily quickly countered this by adding salamander blood. Then, Lynn screwed it up again thanks to her klutzieness - she knocked over the whole vial of murtlap essence, making the potion bubble threateningly and splash out of the cauldron. Lily immediately dropped in some unknown powder which calmed the potion down nicely and proceeded to make sure that Lynn stayed FAR away from their cauldron, leaving Lily to brew the antidote in peace.

Sirius and James were throwing everything in at random, eager to see what would happen. The potion appeared to be irritated at them and turned blood red, spewing itself onto Sirius, though only a few droplets touched James. The cauldron was, later,consequently empty & Sirius' skin & James' robes (and parts of the floor which had been wet) turned bright green with purple polka dots. James was howling in laughter as he brought Sirius to the matron, Miss Praft.

Remus had actually, if possible, made his & Peter's antidote worse. It had turned into a disgusting, putrid-smelling yellow pus-like liquid. When Peter tried dipping a quill in it (to test it), the mixture bubbled angrily and disolved the quill. The smell then grew alot worse. It was so bad, it made the whole classroom feel like puking. Professor Cline, the current Potions teacher, evacuated the classroom and gave them the rest of his lesson to have free time. Many people went to Peter and Remus to say thanks. When Sirius heard the tale, he burst into laughter louder than James' when he had laughed at a polka-dotted Sirius.

Sirius looked slightly better though he still looked a faint green making many think he was about to be sick. Albus Dumbledore himself recommended Sirius a good potion to cure the stomach flu. The 5 Maurauders & Lily lounged near the lake, Lynnie feeding the giant squid her leftover chicken drumsticks from lunch. She had been saving these as a snack but potion had splashed on it. She decided to use the squid as her guinea pig to see if the chicken was still edible. It was, to the squid, though not for human consumption, as she found out the hard way. This meant visiting Miss Praft to drink a horrid potion that tasted awfully like drinking nail varnish remover (A/N:I should know how bad this tastes... :p ).

A/N: You are nearing Chapter 7, I had better see review or NOTHING will come after Chappie 7, I can asure you. Have a nice day. 


	7. Quiditch

Takes place when the Maurauders were at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's neice befriends Remus, Sirius, James, Peter & Lily and she developes an unlikely 'friendship' with one of the Maurauders... Hehe... Please R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or the VERY foxy Sirius or charming Remus and the rest or I wouldn't be writing at FANfiction dot net would I? Sincerely, Aristotle's Pen.

Chapter 7:

The next few days passed slowly. Lynn's hair had returned to its normal state- messy & curly, though slightly less so. She appeared to have cut a few inches off it. Sirius, James & Peter were trying as hard as ever to become Animagi & they had now been inspired by Lynn, giving them hope that it wasn't impossible. However, Lynn's teaching didn't seem to have helped much, if it helped at all. Remus was due for another trip to the Shrieking Shack in a few days time with Lynnie as his escort. And the Quiditch season was about to start, which the boys were looking forward to.

While walking to the Gryfinddor Common Room (Lynnie was already in Ravenclaw's), Nathan Ross, Gryfinddor team captain, rushed to tell James & Sirius (who were on the team) some particularly bad news.

"He WHAT?" roared Sirius.

"He quit, he walked out on us! Said it would interfere with his OWL revision, the idiot." fumed Nathan, his blond hair flopping over his right eye in an angry manner. Nathan was known throughout Hogwarts as "Hogwarts' pretty boy". He was angrily telling Sirius & James that Henry Boltagamut, the team's best chaser, had left a day before practice began.

"HOW COULD HE?!" screeched James. "I'm going to look for him & try to talk some sense into him RIGHT NOW!"

James' attempts were in vain. Henry refused and refused. "Stupid sissy swot of a nancy boy." muttered Sirius under his breath - Henry was only a few feet away. Ross had decided to hold Chaser tryouts on Sunday, two days away.

When Sunday finally arrived, Ross(Chaser), James(Seeker), Sirius(beater), Erin Bliss(another Chaser), Edgar Yoof (Beater) & Kori Malory (Keeper) were all VERY disappointed. The 7 people who were there to try out were hopeless.

Gregory Nyanie couldn't tell the difference between the Quaffle & the Bludger & kept on trying to catch the Bludger. Terry Moss couldn't even get on his broom as he had a dreadful fear of heights. Mavies Jones was rather good but wouldn't fly fast as she didn't want to mess her hair. Katie Kimball couldn't HOLD the Quaffle, her hands seemed to be made of butter. Morris Hagar & Louis Brettin would fall off their brooms every time the Quaffle came near them. Anna Fergie was the best of the lot though she kept on scoring in her own hoop.

Eventually, the team decided to have Fergie replace Boltagamut, though not happily. When the boys next met Lynnie, she was in a VERY good mood.

"Hi Skarabug," greeted James, calling Lynn a nickname she HATED. She was in such a good mood, she didn't bother to tell him off for calling her that.

"I MADE THE RAVENCLAW TEAM!" she screamed at the top of her voice, causing many people to look at her and Professor Ahgva had to "SH!" her very loudly.

"That's nice. What position did you get?" asked Peter politely.

"Seeker!" she said, now bouncing & skipping on every alternate step.

"Coolie." James gave her 2 thumbs up. "We'll be competing against each other. What broom are you using?"

"Cleansweep 5, it was just realeased. Has 0 to 45 mph acceleration! You?"

"You'll have a tough time beating Prongs, Skarlin. He's got a Silver Arrow!" announced Sirius for James. A series of "ooooh"s could be heard from a small crowd which was listening intentively.

Lynnie just smirked.

A/N: If My review requirements are not met, there will be nothing after this, so YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
